


Firsts?

by smilesunshinee



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Weed Virginity, stoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is a stoner, and takes Alex's weed virginity. Then Alex gives Jack a little something back. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts?

Jack had a freshly packed bowl in his hand. He smiled down at it, it was truly beautiful, and he couldn't wait to see how beautiful it really was. He brought it up to his face and lit it, hitting it deeply. There it was- the familiar, almost comforting burn in the back of his throat. He exhaled, watching the smoke exit his lungs. Jack enjoyed smoking, so much. So much that he has hidden it from everyone he knows. Not even his best friend, Alex knew that he smoked. Jack has taken three or four hits, and he was feeling pretty impaired. Relaxing though, as if nothing in the world could bother him. Not right now at least, because hey- he was a 27 year old adult who lived on his own. He didn't have to worry about being caught by parents or anything. Jack sat back on his couch, and put on some tunes. 

Music sounded almost orgasmic while being high. Best album, in Jack's opinion, to listen to while stoned is Pretty Odd by Panic! At The Disco. Being that it was very Beatles like. The Beatles' music while high was like the best thing ever to Jack. Jack was completely relaxed, listening to A Day in the Life by The Beatles. He hadn't had anything to do all day, or so he thought. He heard a loud knock and then a crash, and he way too high to even move, let alone process what the fuck happened. He was hoping to god that it wasn't the police. "Jack, what the fuck? We were supposed to go see the new Hunger Games!" Alex said, sounding pissed off. "Oh my god, Alex! I'm so glad it's you." He said, reaching out for him. It had been 30 minutes or so since he had finished smoking his bowl so it didn't smell like weed in his house. Alex didn't do drugs, only drank, so he never knew when Jack was high. Except for now- now Alex knew he was high, he just didn't know off what. "Jack, are you high?" He asked, and Jack widened his eyes, and giggled. Jack Barakat was high of his fucking ass, and there Alex was, standing there in the center of what felt like outer space to Jack. "How can you breathe?" Jack asked Alex, covering his mouth.

"Jack why are you doing drugs?" Alex shook his head and sat next to him. There goes their plan of going to see the new movie that Alex had been waiting for since the last one came out. He was bummed to say the least, a little pissed if we're being honest. Jack shrugged, although he knew why he did it, because he enjoyed it- the way it made him feel, but he couldn't tell Alex that. No, not at all. He wouldn't understand. "Jesus christ." Alex sighed looking at the coffee table, seeing the bowl sitting there. "Is that what you use to smoke?" Alex asked earning a nod from Jack. "How do you?" he asked, and then it hit Jack, Alex has never smoked weed before. "Alex, alex.. Alexander, have you ever smoked weed before?" Jack asked, in a serious tone and Alex shook his head. Alex didn't not do it because he was afraid or opposed to weed, he saw it help his close friend who had chronic depression, but he just never found the time to try it. "Do you want to try it?" Jack asked, and Alex shrugged. "Only if you want to, I'm not forcing you. No pressure." Jack said and Alex nodded. He figured that he'd try it finally, and he was glad Jack was there with him.

Jack emptied the bowl that had been cashed, and repacked it. He brought it to his lips and hit it again, groaning slightly in pleasure of the burning in the back of his throat. He handed it to Alex, who had been really nervous. "I-I don't really know how to. " Alex stammered. Jack took it back. "I could shotgun you.." Jack said and Alex nodded. He knew what it meant to shotgun. Jack took a big hit, making sure to fill his lungs and pressed his lips into Alex's blowing the smoke into his mouth. Alex inhaled and held it, knowing that he was about to cough. They did this 6-7 times until Alex was too high.  
"Jack, I.." He stammered but got startled by the movement of his own foot. Jack started laughing at him. "Alex, are you okay?" Jack asked and Alex shook his head. "Fuck no." Alex said, holding onto the couch for dear life as if he was going to die. Jack chuckled again and pulled Alex into his arms. They were both stoned off their asses, and Jack found it hilarious. "You have to chill, tell yourself that it doesn't scare you." Jack whispered and Alex relaxed, listening to Jack. He enjoyed his high after that.

At some point, Jack had taken himself and Alex up to his bedroom, and they had fallen asleep, Alex still holding onto Jack for dear life. Jack thought it was cute but would never ever say that. Honestly, he never wanted Alex to let go, but he knew, the second he woke up, that Alex would let go and that saddened him. It was late, very dark outside. Jack had woken up, but laid in the dark, with his eyes closed, when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. "A-Alex?" He asked, thinking Alex had accidentally brushed his lips against his neck or something, but that was not the case. "Sh." Alex said, as he continued to kiss Jack's neck-

Turns out, Alex never kissed Jack's neck, it was just a dream, that was intensified by the weed, but Alex was still in his arms. It was now morning, and Jack was awake, and in need of release, due to last night's steamy dream. Alex moved slightly, and felt a bulge poking him. "Hmm?" He fluttered his eyes open, and was afraid for a second but then remembered where he was. "Jack, are you turned on?" Alex asked and Jack turned a shade of red. "Not by choice. My dream.." He trailed off. "But I seriously need to go like in the bathroom." Jack added, and alex put his weight down on Jack some more, teasing him. Alex wanted to know what Jack's dream was about. "What happened in your dream?" Alex asked, arching an eyebrow. "Shut up, and move." Jack groaned, he needed to relieve himself. "Did it involve me?" Alex asked, and before Jack could say no, and totally lie, Alex began grinding his hips into Jack's, emitting a groan from Jack. "Don't you fucking lie to me." Alex smirked, and repeated his action, adding more force to his grinding. "Fuck, yes, okay it was about you." Jack admitted, placing his hands on Alex, needing more stimulation.

Now, this was something Alex has never done before, and he wanted to give it a try like he had with the weed. "Let me give you a blow job." Alex said, looking innocent as hell. Jack choked on his spit. "Fuck, Alex." He said as Alex helped him out of his jeans and took off his boxers, letting his erection spring free. "Jack, holy shit." Alex chuckled, and stroked him, before swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting the salty precum. Alex sure as hell has never done this before, but he has watched a lot of porn where they do. Jack was moaning, desperately wanting to thrust up and fuck Alex's mouth but decided he'd let him continue. Alex took Jack into his mouth fully, and began bobbing his head up and down. Jack tangled his fingers in his hair, and moaned loudly. "Fuck, yes." He groaned as Alex picked up his speed. Jack was dangerously close. "Alex, I'm gunna!" Jack moaned out and Alex went even faster. Jack came in Alex's mouth, with a very loud moaning of his name. Alex swallowed his cum and smiled. 

"Fuck. You're amazing." Jack said breathlessly.  
"That was for getting me high for the first time." Alex said.  
"Man, I have to get you high more often." Jack winked.


End file.
